GAF
by KeiroTaki
Summary: G.A.F., mystic and mysterious type of gems that has been hidden near the Earths core. War has broke out and then peace was found, but soon there will be another war for these gems. Will it be a game, a war, or a fight to the death to unlock these secrets.
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone, I'm back. This is a new one that came to me last night and decided to write it out while it's still fresh in my head lol. ^^**_

_**Well nothing much to say except enjoy the story :D  
**_

* * *

_August 19, 2054_

_ It has been 5 years after "that" war has ended and peace has been found once again. It was all due to G.A.F. that has started our rage of war against many countries from around the world. G.A.F. also known as Gem Arm Fragment is a unique piece of gem. It is not any normal gem at all either. It is unique in its own way since every G.A.F. has different types of special powers. _

_ The G.A.F. was founded in the year 2040. Believe it or not it was found deep near the core of the Earth. It happens when groups of scientist from all around the world want to see the progress of the Earth's core. Since it is too hot to get even close to the core, even with their latest technology suits, they have to stick with robots to do the work. When the robots were near the core, the terrain got hard to go through and many caverns started to appear. At first the scientist were surprise to find this many caverns when they are close to the core. As their robots moved deeper the caverns start to send them off course all of the sudden. They couldn't find out what was wrong, but decided to keep going. When the robots finally made it to the end of the cavern, what they found wasn't the core to the Earth, but gems, many and many gems. Amaze by it they all decided to stop their project on the core and started to get many samples of these mysterious gems. _

_ They started to analyze the gems and have later found that there were different sizes of fragments within the gems itself. There were also different shapes of fragments as well as all sorts of colors; the gems and the fragments itself. Many tests have been made and soon, things will never be the same ever again. _

_ 4 years later after much research and testing with the gems they have discover and decided to name them: G.A.F. It was later marketed to the public world and was said that it can be used for many things, such as used as different types of fuels. After a few months, they found out that it can also be used as a type of weapon, depending on how it is used and the type of G.A.F. It wasn't long before war has finally broken out. _

_ The war started in August 12, 2044 and was soon to be known as the World G.A.F. War. The world border was divided in half. One side was a group called Fragment CAS and the other was called Cavern Gem. These two groups fought each other for one thing and one thing only, to take possession of all the G.A.F., but for what used is another story. During the war, they soon discover that the G.A.F. can become better and stronger by fusing different types of G.A.F. and also depends on the quality of it as well. _

_ Many lives were lost as expected and to think that war lasted for 5 years. For 5 years we have fought and fought and fought until we can't anymore. I was even surprise that I have survived this long. Then during the 5__th__ year of the war, it suddenly stops. We don't know why it was stop, but everyone on both side just stop fighting each other. I tried to gather as much info as I can to why and how this war was stop. We talked to our leader about it and all he said is, "We have settle things." That's all he said, but we don't understand what he meant. All we know is that peace is finally here. _

_ That is my story of that war and a bit of info on G.A.F. Wow looked at the time, it's already late. My son, soon to be the age of 15, will be coming home soon from his big trip. I still have the present to give him for his birthday. I'm sure he will like it and I hid it where no one can find it except maybe my son. _

_ Hmm, I wonder who could be here at this hour. Well I will stop here for now, until next time. _

_-Jin Asakawa_

_

* * *

_

**Well what do you think? **

**Well I won't be working much on this story since I'm busy with college, work, etc. So I'll work on it when I can**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**-KeiroTaki  
**


	2. The News

**Hey everyone, it's sure been awhile huh?**

**Yeah I was pretty busy with school and work.**

**I am still busy but have time to post this one up.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Ch.1- The News

The sun was about to set in the horizon. In a small park in Tokyo is a young man around 15 years old. He is wearing a black formal jacket with a white collar inside shirt along with black slacks and blue sneakers. The wind is blowing softly that cause a strand of his navy blue hair to move with the wind. His brown eyes are looking at the sky, thinking deeply of his past.

"It has been almost a year since my father was assassinated," the boy said, "For whatever reason he was killed is still unknown. I know my father didn't do anything wrong and has never been involved in something that would endangered us."

_Flashback_

_ The boy was coming home from his trip with his friends and then got a sudden phone call from his mom and heard that his dad was killed last night. When he heard that, his world suddenly stops. What he hears and feels was gone for a slight moment. Then he suddenly snaps from his trance and try to get home as fast as he can._

_ Once he got home he could see the authorities picking up his dad dead body and put him in a body bag. He asked if they have found out any clues on who killed his father, but they haven't got any idea who killed him yet. His mom is as devastated as he was as he saw her crying like no tomorrow. Once they took his dad away, he looked through the house and saw that it was a mess. Tables broken, floors were scratch as well as the walls, glass broken, and many things were flip and broken here and there. It's seems like they were looking for something important and looks like they didn't found it._

_ Then he remembers that one place where his dad always keeps his things in secret. He went to the back yard and into his dad shed. When he looked inside, it seems like they haven't gone through here yet. He moved his dad tools around and some junk here and there until he found a soft smooth ground near the back corner of the shed. Then he starts to dig until he felt a rough wood. When he did hit it, he starts to dig around the area of it and once he open the top of the wood reveals a small storage. The entrance is big enough for a grown person to enter. As he went down, he saw that there is not a lot of stuff, but his dad old things from the past. Then at the end of his dad storage is a small box that has been decorated and a card on it as well. He remembers that his birthday is coming up so it has to be for him. He picks up the card first and opens it. All it said is Happy Birthday and it will come in handy someday. He didn't get it at first so he decided to open his present. When he open it, what he saw surprise him. In this small box is a G.A.F. He knows that it's not his dad G.A.F. because his dad is a white zigzag gem with a green leaf fragment in it. This one that his dad give him as a gift is a light green diamond shape gem with a somewhat ice shape fragment in it. It also looks like it could be worn as a necklace. _

_ He decided to go back to the house and help my mom clean up the house. As he is cleaning the house he saw his father journal on the ground with the piles of books. He kept it and will read it later to see if he could find any more clues on how his father was killed and some clues behind the G.A.F. _

_ At the funeral, all of his relative is there as well as all of his friends and neighbors that known them for a long time. Once it was over, they all say their prayers and left back home. His friends also try to cheer him up as well and promise to get him a great gift to make him feel better. _

_ Once his birthday came, as his friends promise, he receives a lot of gift. All from guide on using guns to hand to hand weapons, self defense, and others like: a new guitar, music sheets, and much more. _

_ As for his G.A.F., he couldn't figure out on how to use it yet. Even if he looked up info on it and his father journal doesn't have much info on it either. The only clue his father left him on using a G.A.F. is that to activate it is to fuel it with something, but that's all. He's sure he will be able to use it when that time comes. _

_Flashback end_

The boy arrived home from the park and is greeted by his mother. "Hello Kaito, how was your day?" his mom asked.

"It was great mom. So what's for dinner?" Kaito asked.

"Your favorite, spicy tofu," she replied.

"Great," he smiled, "Let's eat."

The rest of dinner was kind of silent. Once Kaito was done eating, he went up stairs to change and checks his mails before he goes to bed. As he is checking his mail, one of them caught his interest. "Well what is this?" he said as he decided to check it out. When the mail finish loading was something he didn't expect. "What? If they did this, then there would be fatal casualties! I got to talk to them about this tomorrow, first thing in the morning at school." Kaito will soon realize that his story will not only start, but for others as well.

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**More chapter will come, but I don't have a due date for it.**

**Well plz R&R and thxs.  
**


	3. Meeting and Finding part 1

**Hey everyone, I just finish with this one.**

**Not much to say about this chapter except reading it.**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Meeting and Finding part 1**

The morning sun just rise over the horizon and light starts to go through Kaito room. His alarm started to buzz, which cause him to wake him up and turn his alarm off. "Uhh…," he said as he looked at his clock, "6 a.m. already huh?" He got off the bed and went to clean himself up to get ready for school. He also remember that he have to talk to them about the e-mail that he just receive last night. "It's going to be a pain explaining to them about this, but I guess we'll see how this will go," he said as he finishes changing into this school uniform.

His uniform is a formal one. The jacket is color black and is formal looking with a white collar inside shirt. The pants are black slacks and the shoes they have to wear are also formal, but it could be any color they want to wear. Students also have to wear some sort of ties as well. The male wear navy blue ties and the female wear red ties.

Then he went downstairs to eat breakfast. Once he reaches the kitchen he could see that his mom has just finish cooking his breakfast. On the tables are pancakes with butter, eggs and bacon, two slices of bread, and an orange juice on the side of his plate. "This looks good mom," Kaito said as he grabs a seat. "Thank you dear, I do try my best," his mom replied. He then proceeds to eat his breakfast with joy. After he finishes eating, he put his plate in the sink, tells his mom that he is leaving and left to school.

The school that he is going to is named Ikikata (way of life) High School. He has been there for a few months now and has made some friends. Kaito always walk to school since he live close by it. As he is walking to school he heard someone call him. "Hey Kaito, wait up will you?" He turned around to see who called him and it is none other than Makiko Takashi. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and is the same age as Kaito. They have been friends since the beginning of middle school and are going to the same school. The uniform she is wearing is like his, but she is wearing a dark navy skirt, red tie, and white shoes. "Oh hey Makiko, how are you?" Kaito said. "I'm fine thank you and how about you?" Makiko replied. "Oh you know, same old same old," he said, "Well let's get going shall we?" "Ok let's go."

After about a 10min walk, they finally arrive to their school. Kaito looked at his cell phone to see what time it is. "It seems like we are 5 minutes early today," he turn to Makiko, "I'll see you in class, so later." "Ok, then see you in class. Later," Makiko said as she went off to find her friends.

Kaito decided to wait near his classroom 1-2. "Hey Kaito, what's up?" He turns to see his friend Mamoru Kaoin. He has short black hair, green eyes, the same age as Kaito, and about the same height as him as well. They have also been friends since middle school. "Oh hey Mamoru, nothing new happen yet. What about you, anything new?" Kaito said. '_I wonder how I should tell them,' he thought to himself. _ "Nope not really," he replied back. They started some random conversation until class is about to start. "Well class is about to start, let's go," Kaito said. "Right," Mamoru replied. They went into the classroom and are waiting for it to start. Soon Makiko walked in and greeted them. They all choose to sit near the window.

As always class was as boring as ever, but it wasn't long before class is over and lunch has just started. "Hey Kaito, Let's eat on the roof today," Makiko said as she walked up to him. "You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you guys on the roof in a bit. I just need to get my food from the Cafe," Kaito said. '_That would be a perfect place to tell them,' he thought._ "Alright, just don't keep us waiting ok?" Makiko said, "Well let's wait for Kaito on the roof Mamoru." "Alright, but slow down will you," He said as he tries to keep up with Makiko. They grab their lunch and then left to the roof. Kaito is heading to the cafe that is on the other half of this building.

Once he is at the Café he orders rice with curry and some meat bun. He paid for his food and started to head towards the roof. He then meet up with Mitsuki Taki, a Student Council President in this school and also a friend, who is heading to the roof as well._ 'This might be a problem,' he thought. _ "Hey Mitsuki, you heading to the roof to eat with us as well?" Kaito asked. Mitsuki then turn around and saw Kaito walking up to her. "Oh hello Kaito. Well you could say something like that," She replied. "Well if we are heading to the same destination then let's go together." '_Great now how am I going to tell them?'_ "Ok then let's go."

It didn't take long for them to get to the roof, since it's only 3 stories high. "Hey guys, hope we aren't late," Kaito said as he walked through the door. "No, you aren't late," Mamoru said, "And we have to wait for the others as well." "What do you mean by other?" Kaito asked. "Just looked around you dummy," Makiko said. Kaito looked around the roof and started to notice that there were other students with them as well. He knows some of the students in this school, but not all of them. "Ok so why are they on the roof with us?" Kaito asked. "Did you receive a certain email last night or a few days ago?" Mamoru asked him. "Yes why and how did you know about that? I was going to tell you guys about it," He said. Then Mitsuki decided to answer that for him. "Well because all of us here have got one as well." "Wait, WHAT?" He shouted.

"You do know what the e-mail mean right?" Mitsuki asked. Kaito slowly looked down at his food for awhile and then looked at them and those around him. Then he answered, "Well it's been on my mind for a bit and I was hoping it wasn't true, but….by the way we are all gather here today I guess my hunch is correct. It's still continuing…right?" "Yes that's right. All of us have received the same e-mail as you have, which explain why we receive it." She then pauses for a bit and looked at the students around the roof and then she continued, "Each of our family was part of the G.A.F war long ago."

'_Wait, our parents have theirs during the war?'_ Then Kaito interrupt her, "Wait are you serious? How can that be possible?" "Well it could be because the G.A.F. war has lasted a long time, so it's possible," Mitsuki said. 'That is not much of a good reason,' He thought, 'But I guess I better not push it.' "Ok, I guess that seem possible. Continued then," He said. "As I left off, we should also have a G.A.F that our parents have left behind. It will be ours now, of course you can also have your own G.A.F." "I see," Makiko said, "But that means we have to look for them as well." "Yeah, even my dad kept it somewhere safe. It will be awhile for me to fine it," Mamoru said. Soon everyone is talking about it. Then Mitsuki raise her hand for them to be quiet. "There will be more surprises along the way so I let I'll let you guys find them out for yourselves, but I will tell you this. As of now our whole life will change, but for better or worse it will be up to you. That is all and remembers, war will come hit us soon. Sooner than you can imagine," Mituski said as she dismissed them. She could see their face is filled with shock and worried.

Only Kaito, Mamoru, Makiko, and Mitsuki stay on the roof. "So war huh?" Kaito said, "And we can't have a saying in it?" "Sorry, but you will have no choice," Mitsuki answered back, "You will understand in time." Makiko decided to change the subject. "Well let's eat and forget about this for now. We don't want our food to be cold now," she said as she went to eat her food. They soon all agree and decided to eat their food on the roof. As Kaito was eating he could help but wonder this feeling he got. He brushes it off and continues to eat with his friends while they still have a normal life to live.

Unknown location

In a different location, somewhere in Japan, two figures are in an office talking with each other. "Well I called you here because due to the condition you are in, you are relieve from fighting and your new objective is to looked into these candidates for the upcoming battle ahead of us," said the man sitting behind the desk as he handed the man in front of him some folder. "I understand sir. I'll look them up right away," the man standing replied. "Good, you're dismissed." "Yes sir!" the man saluted and left with the folders. As he looked into the folder, which is label Ikikata High School and some of them caught his interest. On some folder it shows the name Kaito Asakawa, Makiko Takeshi, Mamoru Kaoin, and Mitsuki Taki.

Ch.2 end

* * *

**Well there you go, so how was it?**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I hope to start on Ch.3 and finish it, but College starts again so it will take awhile.**

**Please R&R. Thanks**


End file.
